Celestial Brush Academy
by katie207
Summary: Will Waka and Ammy push away all their relationship problems and be happy together? Read and find out! LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS!
1. The First Day

Hellloooo world!

**Note: Okami does not belong to me, it belongs to Capcom and Clover Studios.**

**This story is based on **_**Celestial Academy. Credit to the fanfiction Celestial Academy**_

First Day

Amaterasu's POV

"Ammy? Are you in here?" Sakuya asked me. " Yesssssss... What do you want at this time?" I said back. " Just telling you that it's out first day of school tomorrow." She replied apparently happy. " Which school?" I asked annoyed. What I said sounded like mush to me, since I was talking in my pillow. " Don't you remember, silly? Celestial Brush Academy!" She exclaimed still excited. " Greeeeaaaattt... Yiiippppieee." I sound sarcasticly happy with a bit boredom in my voice. " Yeah! It'll be full of cute boys too!" I hear Sakuya saying jumping up and down. " I gonna go brush my teeth." I say walking out of my room and into the bathroom.

" Don't take long Ammy! Breakfast's is in 10 minutes!" I hear my sister, Shiranui, say. " Okayyyy..." I say closing the door. Man, I seriously don't want to go to school. If there's anything worser than school, it's only going to school with these fucking boys staring at me like I'm their motherfucking sex toy. I brush my teeth and head downstairs. " Oh, and just in time." Shiranui says. She puts a plate of medium rare steak and a plate of pancakes in front of me. Just looking at them makes my mouth water. She gives Sakuya a plate of sakura mochi and a plate of cherry blossom french toast. Shiranui gets the same thing as me.

" Tiiiimmmme to dig in!" I annouce and stab one of my pancakes on my pancake stack. It was cooked to my approval and it was delicious. If I could choose the sister for best sister award, it would definitly be Shiranui. She makes the best cooking in my history. " Soooo, we all going to Celestial Brush Academy? Shiranui asks in a motherly voice. " I don't want to go. I heard that the guys always flirt with the newbie girls. Once you get their approval, they start staring at you like their fucking sex toy." I explain with my head down. " I'm sorry Shiranui, for saying those kinds of words."

" It's okay. At least you said it with your true feelings about the school." Shiranui replied back. " Yeah. If you say it without reason, that's badddddd." Sakuya added. " Yeah. I guess you guys are right." I smiled slightly while getting up to clean my plates. " I'm going shopping. You guys want to come?" I ask them while grabbing my bag. " You bet we do!" Sakuya and Shiranui said at the same time. They grabbed their bags and we walked out the door. " Where are we shopping?" Sakuya asked me. " Since the academy calls for a uniform which they will send us or a kimono which we can only wear twice a week, guess we can go to Kushi's Kimonos." I say pointing to the store.

We go into the store and see varieties of kimonos. Sakuya's eyes just widen at the one that exactly fits her ( the one in the beginning of the okami game). " This one's perfect!" She exclaims. " I'll take it!" She says again. Shiranui just picks a pure white kimono with red stripes at the ends and red goldfish printed on it. I pick a kimono that catches my eye. A pure white with red stipes at the ends like Shiranui's, but it came with a wolf tail that had a few curls and it was black at the end. It had wolf ears too. So cute! " Ammy, yours is too cute! Especially the accessories!" Sakuya said. I walk up to Kushi and ask her the price for all of our kimonos.

" 2300 yen ( about 23 dollars in the US) please. I like your sense of style miss. Wolf tail and wolf ears." She replies. " Thank you. Here you go." I say while giving her the money. " Thank you! Come again soon!" She calls out to us. I say back. " Will do!". We walk out the door with our new kimonos in our bags. " I hope the boys at the academy like my kimono." Sakuya exclaims. " Sakuya, I'm not joking, but guys would drool over you if you wear that." Shiranui chuckles. " That's exactly what I want, Shiranui." Sakuya giggles back. " I'm just fine with you guys liking mine and at least one person at school likes mine." I say while smiling happily.

" Come on, Ammy. Boys would want to just make out with you every chance they got if you wore that." Sakuya exclaimed. " Let's just hope they don't cause I'm not ready for those kinds of stuff yet. Can't you see that I'm only 17?" I laugh saying that. " And Shiranui, the cutest and most sophisticated boys would want to date you." I add. " Ammy, you know I have the greatest people like you two to keep me company." Shiranui replied. " Yeah, but when we go our seperate ways, won't you get lonely?" Sakuya asks. " No, cause I'll already have a boyfriend by then!" She screams happily. We all laugh while going back home.

As we reach the doorstep, I notice three packages on the porch. " Eh? What are these?" I pick up the one with my name and give the other ones to Sakuya and Shiranui. "Let's open them inside." Shiranui suggests. We agree and go inside. Sakuya just runs into the living room and opens her box. " Our uniforms are here!". " Wow, that was a quick delivery." I say sarcastictly. We open our boxes and try the uniforms on. They look pretty good. White polo shirt with a red blazer with the logo of Celestial Brush Academy. Black stretchable short shorts under a red skirt that reaches up to our knees, niiiicccceee. Now boys won't see our undies. I'm glad.

I go into the kitchen and exclaim to them. " Hey want do you guys want to eat for dinner?" Sakuya Shiranui just shout. " Noodles!". I'm glad. That's practically the only thing I can cook and make taste perfectly. This is usually because of my way of seasoning. I finish the noodles and boil the fish cakes( white spiky circles of fish with a pink swirl on them). After the fish is done, I just placed them on the noodles and season the dish. Let's see a little pinch of black pepper, some wonton, and a little bit of soy sauce. " The noodles are done!" I call to them. " Okay!" They call back.

I see that they changed back already to their everyday clothes. I take off my apron and go upstairs to change back. After I do, I come back downstairs and just slurp up my noodles. " Ammy's noodles are the best!" Sakuya exclaims. " Oh Sakuya. It's not the best." I say smiling to her. " I gotta admit, Ammy, your noodle cooking is better than mine." Shiranui admits. " Thank you. So are we going to sleep at 9 p.m.?" I say in that motherly voice. Kinda makes me think of my own mother and father. Died during the Orochi battle. I knock out of my trance because Shiranui and Sakuya exclaimed. " Yes!".

_9:00 P.M._

I brush my teeth and dress into my jammies. I crawl into bed and just go to sleep. I smile in my sleep thinking about the kimono and the uniform I'm about to wear at school. _Tomorrow, I hope that at least one person likes me, you know, as a friend._ Then I just fall asleep completely.

_6:30 A.M._

I was already awake with Sakuya and Shiranui. I jump up and grab my kimono and run into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and then put on my kimono. With my excitement today, it looked better on me. I look into the mirror to make sure myself looks decent. Red markings, check. Pink irises, check. Cute smile, check. I applied some makeup. A little though because I'm not a fan of totally sexy makeup. Just a little bit red eye shadow, a bit of pink blush, and pina coloda scented lip gloss. I take some of my side bangs and tie it with a ribbon ( like Jack Atlas from Yu-gi-Oh 5Ds) and did the same with the other side. I decided to leave the back untied.

I told the other girls to just put on their kimonos today. Didn't think a kimono would look as good on like another day of school. Shit! I forgot the ears and tail. Thank god they're in my room. I put them on and it's like I was born to wear these like a real wolf because I didn't move my ass or head to make the parts wiggle. I go downstairs and just toast a piece of bread. I spreaded Nutella on it. I like hazelnut spread. I chewed the bread and swallowed it. I also decided to wipe off my lip gloss off since I probably got crumbs on it. I apply more pina coloda lip gloss and grab my bag. Pencil case,check. Lip gloss, check. Books I need, check.

_7:45 A.M._

I wait until Sakuya and Shiranui are dressed and had breakfast until heading out the door with them. Gladly, the school is just 10 minutes away. As soon as we walk in, we were in awe. This place was perfect! It was clean and sanitary too! We enter the building and were speechless. The halls were so shiny you could see yourself in it! We walked around and I saw the cutest guy ever! Wonder who he is. Hope he's not those kinds of people. " You seem to like that guy, Ammy." Sakuya whispered to me. Don't tell me, she saw me staring? " Okay, okay. I was staring. Well, let's go, let's go." I whispered back pushing them where we can hide.

When I peeked back into the hall, the cute guy was gone. I hope I see him some time in the day. I tell the girls that the coast is clear. Then a voice perked me up. I swear I jumped a little. " Are you girls the new students?" A guy with a blue mask asked me. " Y-Y-Yes..." I turn around slowly. Wow, this guy's pretty good looking too. " Well, welcome. The name's Oki. You ladies look pretty sexy in those kimonos. Especially the wolf based one" The guy chuckled. That, I blushed to. " T-T-Thank you. My name's Amaterasu. You can call me Ammy though." I say to him. " I'm Sakuya!" Sakuya said. " I'm Shiranui. Pleased to meet you." Shiranui said to Oki.

" Wow, you and Ammy look a lot like each other, but you look a bit older. No offense." Oki said to Shiranui. " Non taking. I used to it." Shiranui explained. " Anyways, can you show us to the classroom, already? I ask him. I'm trying to sound cool, so no one would pick on me. " S-Sure. Let me see what class you have first." He exclaimed. " Oh. You ladies have the same class as me. Follow me." He walked away as we followed him. " At least we met someone who has a smart brain. Perfect for Shiranui." Sakuya whispers. I notice Shiranui blush. " Well, he is sorta cute, cool, and sophisticated. Should I flirt with him?" She asked us.

" You asking us? No way. Don't just start flirting with him, just get him to know you better and get to know him better." I said to her. We walk into the art room. The teacher said to Oki. " Oh. Your back. Everyone, meet Amaterasu, Shiranui, and Sakuya." She announces. " You guys can call me Ammy." I say pretty cool. I hear some boys whisper. " Sexy kimono." and " So cool!". I also see some boys staring at Sakuya's kimono, mostly because her boobs were in a peach shape. I also see some sophisticated boys, but Shiranui didn't seem interested in any of them. Only Oki. I sit down in the back where there were 4 empty seats.

Sakuya, Oki, and Shiranui sit in the remaining seats. Just as I would guess, Shiranui and Oki sat next to each other. And just as I suspected, boys were staring at me. I listen to the teacher as she says. " To the new people, I'm Miss Fuse. Now, for today's lesson, I want a painting of you in wolf form.". " You will draw the form first, then paint it. Now, you may start." She continues. I take out my sketchbook and draw my wolf form( the okami game amaterasu). The teacher noticed my ears twitch. " I see someone who dresses the part." She laughs. Then a short guy comes up to me and ask. " Do you have English next?"

I reply. " Yeah. So what?" The guy replied. " The name's Issun. Want to go to English together, babe?" I sigh and say. " Fine, only this once." . Issun replied. " See you at the door, baby." And he winks. I feel that I might not be safe with this guy. Art ends. Miss Fuse said we would paint the drawings next time. I see Issun waiting at the door. " Let's go." I say threatenly to him. He smirks and walks closer to me when we walk. Then out of no where, I feel his hand on my tail and then on my ass. " What the hell?" I yelled at him. I see Sakuya, Shiranui, and Oki come up to me.

" Issun, what'd you do to her?" Oki asks Issun in annoyance. " He touched my ass!" I say pointing at him and looking at Oki. " Yeah I did. What's the big deal?They feel smooth." Issun says shrugging. I feel really really embarrassed and furious right now. I pick up the kid and just kick him away from us.

" Ummmm... How'd you do that Ammy?" Oki asks me. " It wasn't hard. He was exactly as light as I thought he would be." I say shrugging.

_Many lessons by_

_" _Yay. Time for lunch!" Sakuya shouted in excitement. " I'm so glad I brought Ammy's noodles for lunch!". " Damn. I forgot to bring lunch." Oki says. "Here. I thought Sakuya would need extra since she loves them so I brought an extra case. " Ammy's noodles are the best!" Sakuya exclaims. " They are?" Oki sounded confused. As we walk into the lunchroom, we see like millions of people. I sit down at a table and get out my case of noodles. Sakuya gets hers out and so does Shiranui. Oki just stared at his. Then he surprised me. He took off his mask, and under it was the most coolest face I've ever seen.

He looked at us. " What? Can't eat with a mask on can I?" He opens the case and just slurps up the noodles. " Wow. The most tastiest noodles I've ever eaten." He said surprised. " What'd I tell ya?" Sakuya exclaimed. Oki just finishes up the noodles quickly, wipes his face, then puts the mask back on. Probably doesn't want anyone to see his cool face. We all finish up and throw away the containers. I walk out with them and go to our next class, music. Probably the best subject of the day.

I walk into the room and introduce myself. And again, boys were staring at me. Will I have to endure this everday? " For the new students, my name is Hasugami." The teacher announces. " Now students, I want someone to come up and play the flute." Hasugami continues. That's my cue. " I will." I say. I go get my flute and play. I open one eye and see students in awe because of the melody. I stop and every clapped. " Very good, Amaterasu." Hasugami says to me." Thank you, Hasugami." I reply. " What do you say, I give you and your friends a chance to not take this class?" Hasugami asks me. " That'll be great!" We all say.

" Ummmmm... Guys can you look around without me for a minute? I need to do something." I ask them. " Sure Ammy." They all say. I smile and run to the campus. I go behind a building and pant. " What the hell's wrong with me?"

Cliffhanger!

Waka: When do I come into this story?

Me: Dun worry. Your one of the main character. You'll be in the next story.

Waka: Fine. You better RxR this

Me: What do ya mean? I created this story so I should be saying that.

Waka: Whatever. 


	2. The Secret's Out

Chapter 2!

**Note: Okami does not belong to me, Story based on Celestial Academy, credit to the fanfiction Celestial Academy**

**Previously on Celestial Brush Academy**

_" Ummmmm... Guys can you look around without me for a minute? I need to do something." I ask them. " Sure Ammy." They all say. I smile and run to the campus. I go behind a building and pant. " What the hell's wrong with me?"_

**Back to the story**

Waka's Pov

" Guys did you see the newbies?" Susano asked. " Yeah, and they're like smoking hot." Nechko replied. " Oh. Really?" I asked. " You mean you haven't seen them yet? I mean, they were like in every class I had." Susano said. " If you've seen them then you would just want to make out with them every chance you got. Especially the wolf girl." He continued. " Wolf girl?" I asked. " Yeah she's really an albino but had white wolf ears and wolf tail." Nechko said. " You'll see them by the end of the day. But Oki is like their bodyguard." Susano said. _Damn that Oki, I wanted to hit on that albino_.

I took a bite out of my pizza. Ughhh, I hate cateen food. Then something perked me up. " I overheard Oki that the wolf girl's noodle making is the best." Susano exclaimed. " Oh there they are now. Where's the theird one?" Nechko said. " Hey! Ladies, over here!". The girls were protected by Oki. The pink girl had her boobs spilling out. Ugh, wanted guys to fall over her. I won't. The red and white one looked okay, but looked a bit older. They whispered to each before coming towards us. " Would you mind telling us your names?" Nechko asked. " I'm Sakuya." The pink one said. " I'm Shiranui." The red and white one said. " Where's you other friend?" Susano asked. " Oh, she said she needed to do something and ran off." Shiranui replied.

" Well that's not good. We have to go look for her." Nechko exclaimed. " Let's go!" Oki said running off. I run everywhere with the group to find the girl. " Where can she be, Shiranui?" Sakuya asked. " I don't know. She probably went home. We have checked everywhere." Shiranui replied. " Wait! We haven't checked the campus!" I exclaimed. " Well, let's go!" Susano exclaimed. He says running a bit faster. _Your not going to find her before me._ I start sprinting to the campus. Once I reach the campus, I see no sign of the girl. " There's no sign of her." Sakuya said sweating. " Wait. Is that a forcefield?" I asked them.

" I think it is. Let's go check it out." Susano said sprinting. _Oh, you are not going to get to that girl before me._ I started sprinting faster than him. I stopped right in front of the forcefield. When the others caught up to me, they all said. " It is a forcefield!". " Wait. What's that sound?" I asked. It sounded paniful but soft at the same time. " It's Ammy! Ammmmmyyyyy!" Sakuya called out. " W-Why are you guys doing here?" The painful voice called back. " We're going to help you. Just break the forcefield." Shiranui pleaded. " No, there's something you can't ever see." The voice said back. " Waka, can you break the forcefield?" Shiranui asked me. " Sure, easily." I said back.

I took out my flute and played it. I heard a growl and then a leap. The forcefield disappeared. " Where's Ammy?" Sakuya asked worried. Then we heard a howl. " Look up there!" I said to them. On top of a building was a pure white wolf with red markings on its face. Wait. Was that a Divine Instument on its back? The wolf jumped down from the building and growled at us. We back up slowly, but then I heard a voice in my head. _Tell them to listen to me right now._ " She saids to listen to her now." I said to the others. The wolf growled for a scroll, so I gave her my extra one. The wolf started writing:

_I'm sorry Oki, Sakuya, Shiranui, I lied to you. I didn't need to do anything, but if I tolf you the truth, I thought you would worry. I found out why I'm in this form. When I got behind the building I heard a voice in my head. " Seven days a year, once an albino steps foot into Celestial Brush Academy, she will turn into a wolf goddess. Since she cannot speak human, she must find a way to communicate with humans. To transform her back, say ' __**Amaterasu to wolf, wolf to Amaterasu**__' . Though, people will run away at the sight of this majestic wolf.". So say the spell! And Hurry! If I don't change back by night time, I'll be stuck like this forever! So hurry!_

_..._

I say in confusion. " What idiot would give away the spell?". I noticed Sakuya and Shiranui run up to the wolf and hugged it. Then Shiranui cried. " I'm sorry Ammy! I should've went to endure your pain with you!". _Oh, and two people need to say it together at the same time._ That voice said to me again. " Shiranui, Sakuya, say the spell at the same time." I told them. They looked at each other and nodded. " _**Amaterasu to wolf, wolf to Amaterasu!**_" They exclaimed. Then a shroud of sparkling mist surrounded the wolf and it disappeared. Before me sat a beautiful albino. Pink irises, red markings, and... wait, is that pina coloda lip gloss?

The girl's eyes were full of fear and a bit of tears. " I'm going to ta- Eh? My wolf ears and wolf tail are warm!" She exclaimed touching her ears and tail. I walk over to her and poke her ears and tail. She flinched when I chuckled and note. " Wow! I guess they turned real!". She turned speechless and then smiled. _Curse that cute smile to hell!_ " I'm sorry, Oki, Sakuya, Shiranui. I thought you guys would worry and then I would be the one who always depends on others, so I didn't tell." The girl said to the others. " It's okay, Ammy. Just tell us next time, okay?" Oki replied. " Okay." The girl said back. " Oki, Sakuya, Shiranui, you guys are the best guys an albino can have.".

She smiled again, but more cheerful this time. _If she smiles more I'll get a boner._ " And of course, thank you all for trying to help me." The girl said to us. She smiled again. _Oh, god here comes my boner._ I groan and notice the albino raise an eyebrow. Then she laughed and got up and walked towards me. " What a naughty student we have here." She said chuckling. " I want to thank you the most, you tried to dispel the forcefield even though I told you to not to." She continued looking sad and smiling at the same time. " Well, I do have a powerful flute called Pillow Talk." I say back proud. " Oh really?" The girl says back. She goes in her bag and shifts through it.

" Well, you didn't get a taste of my flute, Cherry Bloom." The girl says getting her flute. It was white with cherry blossoms on it. " Care to have a competition?" She asks. " Bring it on, albino girl." I say back. " You go first." The albino said. I played my flute the best I can with my eyes closed. I noticed the girls go in a ' Awwwwww' pose. I stop and say. " You go now.". " You're going down." She said back. She began to play with her eyes closed too. I felt like I was in a meadow full of Guardian Saplings. She stopped and said. " So, who wins?". All the other people announced. " Ammy! Ammy! Ammy! Ammy! Ammy!". " Try to beat that, Mr. Yoshitsune." She said winking.

" Hey Sakuya, Shiranui, Oki, don't we have art again?" The albino said. " Wait! You and Ushiwakamaru haven't met yet!" Shiranui exclaimed. " Ushiwakamaru this is Amaterasu, Amaterasu this is Ushiwakamaru." The Shiranui announced. " Pleasure to meet you, you can call me Waka. I'm not fond of my full name." I said to the albino. " It's my pleasure, you can call me Ammy, it's a bit easier." The albino replied. " Nice to meet you Ammy. I suppose you better hurry, your art period is in about 5 minutes." I say. " Oh yeah! See you soon, Waka!" Ammy called while running to the school building._ I'll be waiting for our next encounter._ Seducing her was going to be hard, very hard, especially with her purity. I don't want to dull her. " Looks like you have a crush." Susano whispered to me. " Shut the fuck up, asshole!" I replied with annoyance.

" Face it, you like her." Nechko whispered too. " Shut the fuck up, you assholes. I don't have any feelings for her. She's just a friend." I shoved them away in annoyance. " Oh! We have to get to gym, come on Mr. Yoshitsune." Susano said running with Nechko. _Motherfucking assholes, I don't like her. She's just a friend._ I huffed and ran to gym. _I don't like her. She's just a friend._... " Waka!" A voice yelled at me. " Y-Yes sir!" I called back. " I've been telling you to run all the way there and back so I can test how much you run!" My coach, Yamigami, said. " Y-Yes!" I say and run as fast as I can to the end of the gym and back. " 10 seconds, Waka, nice job." Yamigami said to me. " Thank you." I say huffing and panting and go to sit down. Then Nechko said to me. " Dude, at the speed you were running, I'm surprised your hat didn't fly off.".

" I was surprised too." I say sweating and panting a little. " Dude, when are you going to that fucking hat off?" Nechko asked. " I'll take it off it when the time comes right." I say back. " You at least gotta tell Ammy first, you know, since you like her." Nechko joked. " I told you to cut that out dude, the trio, me, you, and Susano's job is to hit on girls." I say in annoyance. " Oh yeah, so who're you gonna hit on?" Nechko whispered to me in a akward way. " I don't know, you pick." I say back to him. " Fine, I pick Ammy for you." Nechko joked. " Why?" I say unbothered. I knew he was going to pick Ammy, but I was still bothered. " Because I figured you would want to." Nechko chuckled. " Ok. Fine." I sighed. " Ok, gym's over. Now you have music, I have art, and Susano has English." Nechko said getting up and heading to the locker room. I followed shortly after him. I took off my shirt and noticed I needed to work out. I only had a little bit of muscles. If I was going to impress that girl, I need to work out.

"

I quickly change and head out to music. I was walking to music just when a body knocked me down in the back. " Oof! Ehh?" The voice said. That voice sounded familiar. As I opened my eyes, I saw Ammy blushing and on top of me. " Uhhhh..." I say staring into her eyes while blushing. " Ehhh..." Amy said looking kinda upset. I edge upper to her to kiss her but then she said getting up. " Oh! Waka! Ummm... I'm so sorry! I was just heading to class when I just bumped into you and we... you know... fell on top of each other". The girl was looking down but I saw her partially blush. Then she gasped. " My papers!". She kneeled down and try to file them as fast as she can.

" I'll help you." I said kneeling down too. " Oh... Thank you." Ammy said back to me. I smile pleasently and blush a bit. While we were filing the papers, we accidently touched each other's hand. We both gasped. She shot her hand away. " I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were going to take that paper for me!" Ammy apoligized. " It's okay." I say. I give her the rest of her papers and ask. " So, what class are you going to?". " Ummmm... It's music..." She answers blushing. Probably guessing I have the same class too. " I do too. Shall we go to class together?" I asked her while getting up and holding out my hand. She took it and got up. " Sure." She said. We walked towards the classroom together. " So where is Oki, Sakuya, and Shiranui?" I ask her. " Oh. Oki has gym and so does Shiranui. And Sakuya has English." Ammy answers.

As we reach the classroom, I saw Issun walk up to us and say in his ' cool' voice. " Hey, Ammy babe. I heard you play the flute reeeaaalll smmoootthh.". " Ughhh, shut up Issun. I don't want to hear your fucking crap." Ammy said. " Awwwww... Your cranky because your wolf ears hurt you. Well let me take them off for you." Issun said back. " No!" Ammy screamed holding her ears and tail. " Wait, Ammy, you know this guy?" I asked her. " Well, yeah Waka, I met him in Art. Which after he touched my ass, keyword: **ASS!**" Ammy says back. " Let's just go in, Waka." She stampers while holding my hand into the classroom. I blush a bit when she gripped my hand hard, but it felt really delicate, soft, and smooth to touch. " Oh! Amaterasu, you're back!" Hasugami told Ammy.

" Yeah, well, I do love music." She said back. " Class is starting in 5 minutes, just sit down and relax for now." Hasugami told us. We sat down in the back. Ammy took out Cherry Bloom and spinned it in the air without touching it. " Whoa! How are you making it float and spin in the air?" I exclaimed. " It's not easy, but it's not hard either. You just concentrate on your flute, it floats in the air, and then you might get a surprise. Though, it only lasts 10 minutes. Look at my flute." She said still spinning her flute. It started spinning faster and then all of a sudden, cherry blossoms sprouted on the flute and few cherry blossoms fell on the floor.

" Cherry Bloom can make eternal living cherry blossoms, like when they sprout they don't wither ever and they also have cherry blossoms floating down but it has eternal cherry blossoms falling down." Ammy said. Then she started sounding upset. " My dad made the flute for me, and my mom painted it white with cherry blossoms on branches. They enhanced their powers and together they made it sprout eternal cherry blossoms. They used their remaining power to fight Orochi. They tried hard, but failed.". " Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You looked like a girl who has parents and family." I said sounding upset to her. " It's okay. Me and my sisters, Shiranui and Sakuya are family." She said back. She then put the flute on her lap and took out her sketchbook. Then she continued her artwork, apparently of the sun goddess, Amaterasu. Wait, that's Ammy wolf form!

" Your art is good." I said to her. " Miss Fuse said I can continue it for the rest of the day." She replied. " She made the class draw their wolf forms?" I guessed joking. " How'd you know, Mr. Yoshitsune?" Ammy giggled. " She makes all her classes do the same thing until all the students are finish with that art." I said back chuckling. " Have you met Nine yet?" I asked her. " No, who is he?" She asks back. " Stay away from him." I said concerned. " Why, is it that his cock is so huge that if I try to have sex with him, it'll explode in my face?" Ammy says giggling. I couldn't keep my laughter in, this girl kills me. " Yes, and he rapes every newbie girl here." I say trying to control my chuckles.

" Have you met Rao yet?" I asked her again. " No, what so bad with her?" She replies. " That Rao is a slut and her tits are like so huge. They could explode in your face." I say chuckling. " If you would've done her, her tits would explode when you try to massage them." Ammy said giggling. " Why would I do that? That girl's a slut!" I chuckle. " Oh! Anyways class is starting." Ammy said putting back her sketchbook. Her flute had gone back to normal and she put it in her bag. " Ok, class. This music period, we are going to be with partners of our own choice. You may pick your partners now." Hasugami announced. " Part-" Ammy started. Then a bunch of girls surrounded me and asked me to be their partners.

I looked over them and saw Ammy just laying on the floor unconscious. " Ammy!" I call pushing through the girls. I kneeled down next to her. I saw her eyes twitch and then she opened her eyes. She looked into my eyes and smile calmly. Then she got up slowly. " So, will you be my partner?" I ask her. " She smiled and said. " Sure!". She began to twirl around, but after a while she slipped on a piece of paper. " Whoa!" She said. I hurried to catch her, and I did. We both blushed. " Ummmm... Thank you." She said. " Seriously, you've got to be more careful." I say getting her back on her feet. " So, here's my number." Ammy said giving me her number. " Then here's mine." I say giving her mine.

" Oh! School ended." Ammy said walking out the door. I noticed she had waited for me. " Coming, sir?" She said giggling. " Why thank you very much miss." I joked too. I talked about my life and told her I had a little brother, suprisingly, Ammy had a little brother too. I looked foward and then when I looked back at her side, she was gone.

**This is done!**

**Waka: What's happened to Ammy?**

**Me: You'll find out! So people out there, RxR**


	3. The Confessions

**Well, Here's chapter 3!**

_**Note: Okami does not belong to me, story is based on Celestial Academy, fanfiction credit to Celestial Academy**_

_Previously on Celestial Brush Academy_

_" Oh! School ended." Ammy said walking out the door. I noticed she had waited for me. " Coming, sir?" She said giggling. " Why thank you very much miss." I joked too. I talked about my life and told her I had a little brother, suprisingly, Ammy had a little brother too. I looked foward and then when I looked back at her side, she was gone._

...

Ammy's Pov

" Whoa!" I say as I get pulled into a room. I grunt as I get slammed against a wall. " You don't look good, but you're definitly not lacking." A voice said. I felt something pick my leg and and caress it. I shriek and call out worried. " Who're the fucking hell are you?". " You've heard of me." The voice said. " Nine?" I said. " Mmmhm..." The voice said again. " Nine, why're doing this is me?" I yelled. " If you won't let me, then your friends will die." Nine told me while a picture of Sakuya and Shiranui rose in my mind. I grunt as I just jam-like hold my head. " Make it stop!" I scream. " If you'll let me do anything with you, then I will." Nine said trying to sound seductive. " Ok, you can!"

I scream.I heard a smirk and the images stopped. Then Nine slammed me on the wall again. Then I felt his warm lips on mine. I felt Nine's hand on my ass and he picked up my leg again and caressed it. I moaned, then I opened my eyes and saw that Nine had long blond hair and yellowish fox ears and nine fox tails. " You have a sweet sound." Nine said to me. I blushed as he said that. Then he nibbled on my neck, I hope he was not giving me a hickey. When he withdrew I looked down and saw no hickey. Good, he didn't give me a hickey. Then Nine just carried me bridal style to his bed. Suprisingly, it was comfy. Then I blushed as he stripped off his uniform. _Oh, please. Somebody save me._ Then he just stripped off my kimono. He tried to take off my wolf ears and tail, but he noticed they were warm. " So I'm raping a okami..." Nine said.

Then I noticed he had some daring red eyes, powerful enough to burn things. Then I notice his dick. I was right, it was huge. Then he edge it closer to my opening. " You ready?" He asked. " No! No! No! It'll hurt cause I'm a virgin! Somebody **HELLLPPPPPP!**"I screamed. Then Waka just burst into the room and then nosebled. " Waka!" I say in relief putting on my clothes the fast I can. When I was running to Waka, Nine just pulled me back to me and started kissing me. I noticed he changed into his uniform. I edged away and punched him in the jaw. Then I kicked him in his balls, and then he grunted. " Waka!" I say crying and running into Waka's arms. I noticed he had wipened his nosebleed away.

He hugged me back. I continued to cry in my arms, and I noticed his scent was really gentle. " It was so scary!" I cried. " I told you to stay away from him didn't I?" Waka said back while smoothing my hair. " Yes, but Nine just grabbed me by surprise and into this room and started blackmailing me." I cried. " Come on, go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." He said in a soft voice. I nodded and then walked to the ladies' room. I turned the faucet on and then washed my face, dried it, and reapplied my soft makeup. I walked out to find Waka there waiting for me. Then I sniffled. "... Thank... you.". " Come on, we have to go home." He said in that same soft voice. I nodded and then walked out with him.

" So what's your little brother's name?" He asked me. " Chibiterasu, I call him Chibi, he's 7, what's your little brother's name?" I asked. " Kurou, he's 10." He replied. " What a nice name, any other siblings?" I ask him. " My little sister Kaguya, she's 14." He replied. " So, wanna work on the project at my house?" I ask him. " Sorry, Ammy, I need to pick up Kaguya and Kurou from school and cook dinner for them, I'll call you though." He replied and continued. " I'll walk you home though.". I answered. " That's very nice of you.". Then Waka got me home and said his goodbyes. I walked into the house to find Shiranui and Sakuya waiting for me. " _Konbanwa!,_ Good evening, Sis!" They exclaimed. " Was your first day fun?" Sakuya said.

I blushed, remembering what Nine did to me. " Okay, I guess." I answered. " And look, Oki's here!" Sakuya exclaimed. " WHOA! This house is like huge!" Oki said. " Shiranui made a new boyfriend, I suppose?" I say. She and Oki blushed and said. " Y-Yeah...". " Onii-chan!" Chibi said running to me. " Chibi!" I say picking him and and snuggling him. " Fun day at school?" I asked him. He shot his hands and said. " Yeah!". I laughed, because he shoots his hands up and says ' Yeah!' in a wierd way. I put him down and say. " Guys, I need to shower, so call when its dinner.". I go upstairs, strip off my clothing, roll my hair up, fill the bathtub with water, and just stepped in.

I tried to forget what happened today, except those parts where I spent time with Waka. I steped out of the tub and dried myself. I changed my clothes and walked into my bedroom. I noticed my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and it said ' Great Music Partner'. I laughed, what a funny name for him. I answered the call.

...

" Moshi Moshi?" I ask. " _Oh, Ammy, am I bothering you at this time?"_ Waka asked. " No, No, No! Just took a bath, that's all." I answered. " _Well, good_." I heard Waka chuckle. " What's good?" I joked. " _Just that I ain't bothering you_." He joked back. I giggle. " I was wondering, can you come over to my house on Saturday?" I say. " _Sure. For what?" _he asked.

" So we can work on our project and so Kurou can play with Chibi and Kaguya and stick with Shiranui and Sakuya." I answered. " _So just me an you alone in your room?"_ Waka said sounding suspicious. " Just what are you informing there, Mr. Ushiwakamaru?" I asked. " _That's for me to know and you to find out_." Waka smirked through the phone.

" Please give me a full report of it." I say giggling. " _You and your devious mind have to figure it out_." Waka said chuckling. " As devious as Big Tit Rao and Huge Dick Nine?" I say chuckling. " _Not as devious and perverted as that_." Waka said laughing. " Well, it was you who told me to use my devious mind." I said laughing too.

" _Yeah, but not as devious as that. Big Tit Rao could have those bitches on her body explode and I wouldn't care a bit_." Waka said laughing. " And Huge Dick Nine could have his banana and grapes explode and he would be a dickless male kitsune." I say laughing back.

" _Just find out with your own devious mind_." Waka said calming down. " Yeah thanks for the image that popped into my head. Now, let's see, nothing on but my hairstyle today and a little red bow on my head?" I asked. Then I heard a groan. I raised my eyebrow and then smirked. What a naughty boy. " _Please, a guy here has needs and what your saying is not helping." _He said fighting his groans.

" Anyways, Saturday it is. Arigatou, Waka." I say. " _Dou itashimashite, You're welcome, Ammy_." Waka said smirking. Then we both hanged up.

...

_10:00 P.m._

I went downstairs and sat down and got my sketchbook out. " Now you really know what your wolf form looks like." Oki said sitting next to me. " Shouldn't you be next to Shiranui, Oki. You **are** her boyfriend." I say to him. He blushes as I say that and gets up and stands next to Shiranui. I felt bored now, so I got my flute and started spinning it in the air. It started spinning faster, so I started doing tricks with it. Eternal cherry blossoms popped out when I twirled it around my body. " Dinner's ready!" Shiranui calls out. I stopped and put my flute back in my bag. I run to the table and sit down.

" Woo! Now I can sleep like a bear during hibernation after I eat!" I yell out. Then I noticed everyone looking at me with a raised eyebrow. " Uhhhhhh..." I start then sit down. Shiranui put a piece of medium rare steak in front of me. " Yay!" I exclaimed and chomp on it. I rip a piece off and chew my steak. I wipe my face and repeat. I finish and tell the others. " I'm gonna go sleep. Oki, you're staying overnight, right?". He replied. " Yeah, I'm staying in Shiranui's room.". " Don't do anything naughty in the middle of the night, Shiranui, Oki." I say.

I walk upstairs and change into my pajamas. I crawl into bed and take out my phone. I dialed Waka's number. A few rings passed before he picked up. " _Moshi Moshi?"_ Waka asked. I heard a bit rustling. " Oh, Waka. Am I interupting something. If I am I'll ju-" I start. " _No, I'm just getting ready for bed_." He says. " Oh. Okay." I say back.

" _Anyways, what'd you call me for?"_ Waka asked. " Just felt like talking to someone." I said. " _Well I'm glad I'm in your choosing_." He joked. " Seriously, if you keep on teasing me, I swear, I'm gonna die." I laughed. " _We wouldn't want that_." Waka chuckled. " Well, I guess your right." I say.

" _Who would want to die fr- Crap! Kurou, Kaguya you can't come in!_" Waka shrieked. I heard some chuckling and giggling and raised my eyebrow. I then smiled calmly and then giggle, imagining what might happen to Waka from his two siblings. " Everything okay there, Waka?" I ask still giggling a little. " _Yeah, just that * pffftt* Hahahahahaha! Kurou, Kaguya stop!_" Waka laughed.

" They're tickling you?" I say starting to laugh too. " _Hahahahahahaha! Kurou, Kaguya seriously, stop! I'll call you *pffffttt* Hahahahaha! Later, Oyasu Minasai, Good night Ammy. Hahahahaha Kurou Kaguya I told you to stop!_" Waka laughed and then hung up. I closed my phone and smile and turned off the light. Then I fell asleep.

...

_A bit of blond hair, massive abs, his soft skin. I felt it when he was kissing me. Then he kissed his way down to my neck. I moaned as his soft and warm lips touched my neck, I felt him bite my neck. I moaned and looked down and noticed he gave me a hickey. I guess he wanted me to be his forever._

_He stripped off the rest of his clothing and did the same with me. He edged his cock closer to my opening. " You sure I can do this?" Waka asked. " I guess you can, Waka..." I say back. Then I held tightly bracing for the pain. Then after that night, the next day at school, I saw Waka and another girl making out. I gasped and mumbled. " Waka..."._

_..._

I woke up gasping and panting and eyes widen. I looked at the clock at the clock, 2:00 A.M., I tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare kept me from sleeping.

7:00 A.m.

I didn't sleep a wink last night. " I better get ready." I say really tired. I brush my teeth, apply my makeup, and go back to the room to change. " Oh great, now I have to fucking cut a hole in the ass of my shorts and skirt." I say in annoyance. I measure the width of my tail and cute the size on my shorts and skirt. When I put them on, I was surprised. They fit perfectly. I put on my white polo and red blazer. I walk downstairs and prepare toast. I just chewed it plain. Too tired to spread something on it. I watch TV for a while. _Victorius_ was on. As I watched, I wished I was like that girl who was the main character. Cheerful, talented, and popular.

7:55 P.m.

" Whoa. It's a pretty close way from your house to school!" Oki says running with us to school. " It's 10 minutes away." I say tired. " Something wrong, Ammy?" He asked me. " No. Just a bit tired." I say yawning. " Well, look! We're here!" Sakuya exclaimed.

_In music_

I was asleep in class. Then I heard a voice saying _Ammy, Ammy! _" _Ohayo_, Good morning, Ammy!" I heard Waka's voice say. I woke up with a pleasent and calm smile.

" Oh. Ohayo, Waka." I say softly and then went back to sleep. " Yo, something wrong, Ammy?" Waka said again. I just huffed and moved to another seat. " Ammy?" Waka said quietly. I hid my eyes because I was crying and then sat down and put my head down at an empty desk. Then I wiped my face because class was starting. The while Hasugami was talking about what our projects are gonna be, everything started to seem blurry to me. Then everything started to get even more blurrier.

And then everything started to sound warped. Then I was so tired I couldn't concentrate. I started hold my head, my mind warped. Then the last thing I heard was Hasugami saying " be", and then I passed out. But then something was enveloping me, something really warm.

_In the nurse's office_

_Ammy... Ammy... Ammy... A voice said to me. Izunagi? Or Izunami? " Ammy_..." The voice said again. My eyes twitched and I sighed as I woke up. Then I notice Waka was the one who took me to the nurse's office. " Awake yet?" He said. My eyes shot wide open and then I turned to the other way. I felt Waka edging his hand towards my back. " Are you ok-". " Don't touch me!" I interupted. If he was going to betray me in my dreams, he won't betray me in real life. " Well, I'm going to back to class." He said starting to get up. _No, I actually don't want you to leave._ I turned around quickly and hugged Waka down. " No! Stay here." I cried.

It wasn't clear but I saw Waka blush a little. " Ammz. Are you okay?" He says. " No! I don't want you to leave or betray me, I-I love you!" I admit. I cupped my hand over my mouth and pulled back. I let my mouth go and say. " I'm sorry for blurting out that nonsense. I'm su-". Then Waka just kissed me. I just blushed and then close my eyes. I unconsciously held his neck and he held my waist.

But something didn't feel right. I have a feeling that something's bad going to happen.

**I'm done!**

**Ammz and Wakz: Is there someone watching us?**

**Me: I don't know, you'll have to find that out yourself.**

**For now, RxR!**


	4. Ammy Gets Cheated On!

**Chapter 4!**

**Okami does not belong to me, credit to Celestial Academy.**

_Previously on Celestial Brush Academy_

_It wasn't clear but I saw Waka blush a little. " Ammz. Are you okay?" He says. " No! I don't want you to leave or betray me, I-I love you!" I admit. I cupped my hand over my mouth and pulled back. I let my mouth go and say. " I'm sorry for blurting out that nonsense. I'm su-". Then Waka just kissed me. I just blushed and then close my eyes. I held his neck and he held my waist. But something didn't feel fight. I have a feeling that something's bad going to happen._

_..._

Waka's Pov

I felt surprised but relieved at the same time when Ammy admitted that she liked me. But in the middle of her saying. " I'm sorry for blurting out that nonsense. I'm su-", I kissed her. To my surprise he kissed back and held on to my neck and then I unconsciously held her waist. Then Ammy pulled back gasping for air. I looked surprised a little but then smile calmly. I reached over to hug her and said. " I love you too, Ammy...". Now I know she was blushing red because her tail was wagging a lot and fast. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my shoulder. He tail was still wagging fast and a lot. This made me chuckle a little.

About 10 minutes later I told Ammy to go back to bed and rest for a bit. She nodded and crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her chest. I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and suddenly felt like a father. I smiled at Ammy and she smiled back and then I walked to the nurse. " Would you take care of her for me please?" I asked. " Absolutely Mr. Ushiwaka, it is my job of a nurse of course." The nurse, Kabegami, said. I said thank you and walked back to the classroom. I think as I walk to the classroom. _So if we've confessed our feelings for each other, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?_ I smile as I think about it. I'm sure we are. I opened the classroom door as I reach the classroom.

" Oh! Waka, your back!" Hasugami exclaimed. The class girls cheered as I walked into the room. I smiled and sighed happily after they did that. I sat down in my seat and continued to smile. " So, tell me what happened at the nurse that's making you smile." Nechko whispered to me. " It's nothing, okay?" I say back. " Oh come on, whenever you say ' it's nothing' it always something, and exciting too!" Nechko exclaimed. " Okay, fine but only tell Susano, Shiranui, Oki, and Sakuya. Not anyone else. And tell them not to tell anybody else, okay?" I say. " Okay, promise." Nechko said sighing. " Okay, I confessed my feelings for Ammy." I say blushing a little. " No way! Did she feel the same way?" Nechko asked sounding excited.

" She sure did!" I exclaimed. " We even kissed for a while.". " Dude, I can't believe a guy like you would get a girlfriend as hot as Ammy." Nechko replied. " Oh come on!" I say punching him in the shoulder and smiling. " Dude, if you ever hit on her, I'm going to pound your balls in." I warned him holding up a fist. " Relax, dude, I won't. But you better protect your beloved princess from Nine. And Rao too. Dude, that bitch is totally bisexual." Nechko said. " Yes, I know." I say back annoyed a little. " But remember, that Rao bitch can turn into an appearence as Ammy." Nechko warned me again. " What? She can?" I yell whispered. " Yes that Rao in this school is the Evil Rao, who poses as Rao, but the real Rao is said to be trapped in this school somewhere ever since we got into this school." Nechko replied.

Then I heard a shriek from downstairs. As I heard more correctly, I noticed it was from the nurse's office. Ammy! I run out of the classroom to the nurse. There I found Yobegami on the floor unconscious and then Nine making out with... Ammy? And Ammy was actually kissing back! But then I saw another Ammy on the floor unconscious too, arm and cheek bleeding. Which is the real Ammy? The one making out with Nine, or the one on the floor bleeding? I only had one choice. I leaned over the Ammy on the floor and kiss her forehead. Then her bleeding stopped and the cuts began to heal. Her eyes twitched and she sighed while he woke up and got up.

She glanced at me and her eyes widen with tears. Then she hugged me quickly and cried. " Waka!". My eyebrows looked sad but I smiled and stroked her hair. " It's okay, Ammy. I'm here." I said to her. She continued to cry and hug me. I continued stroking her hair until I heard Nine's voice. " Never guessed you would figure it out that quickly, right Rao?". " You're right, Nine." Evil Rao said transforming back to the image of the real Rao. Then Ammy picked up her head and said. " Why'd you ever trap Rao in the school?". " What? How'd you know?" Rao shrieked. " Ever since these ears turned real, my hearing increased. I heard Nechko and Waka mention that the real Rao is trapped somewhere in this school." Ammy said fiercely.

" No way you can do that! N-NO!" Evil Rao screamed and ran out the nurse's office. " Rao, Wait! Now look what you've done, you fucking bitch! When I get my hands on you..." Nine said to Ammy. " I don't care, freak man. Bring it on." Ammy shrugged. Then Nine crouched down in front of Ammy. " You won't know what I'l-Rrgh!". Then I noticed Ammy had kicked him in the crotch. " Get that fucking ugly oval shaped turd you call a handsome face out of my face." She said with annoyance. I got up and gave out my hand, and Ammy proudly took it. She got up and said. " I'll get more sleep, you get back to class.".

" Oh no way, Missy, I'm not risking you getting caught up in more trouble, come on." I said. She followed me, but I noticed she was staggering a bit. I go behind her and carry her bridal style. " W-What are you doing?" She asked, her tail wagging a little bit. I chuckle and say. " Like I said before, I'm not risking you getting hurt.". When we reached the class and walked in, I heard the girls gasp in jealousy. I hear Ammy sigh and roll her eyes. I asked Hasugami if we can cut class just for this period. Hasugami says yes and I carry Ammy outside to the campus. " Why are we here?" She asks. " I'm taking you to a fantastic place of the school." I replied running to the field.

When we reached the field, well it was actually a meadow, Ammy opened her mouth wide and her eyes sparkled. " _Shugoi_, Cool!" She says. Then I take her to the mother of all Guardian Saplings. Her name was Konohana. I sat down and put Ammy on my lap. I smile calmly as Ammy puts her head against my shoulder, well close to my neck. I took out Pillow Talk and started playing it. As I was playing it, all the Guardian Saplings, including Konohana, spread their cherry blossoms across the sky and wind. Then I heard a quiet breathing and noticed Ammy was napping. Then I noticed she was glowing bright and then she started taking the shape of a wolf.

Then a white wolf napped on my lap. I sighed and called Sakuya. " Sakuya?" I say. " _Yeah?_" She asks. " I need you to say the spell again." I say. " _It's happening again? Well... okay_." She sighs. " _**Okay, 1.. 2.. 3**_. _**Amaterasu to wolf, wolf to Amaterasu**_." We both say. Then the wolf glowed bright again and then Ammy appeared in the same sleeping position she was before her wolf form. Her eyes twitched and she grunted a bit and rubbed her eyes and said. " Oh man, it happened again didn't it? I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble.". I smile and pat her head. " It's okay, at least you're normal.". She looked up at me and then smile.

" We should ge- Whoa!" Ammy exclaimed. " Oof!" I say rubbing the back of my head. Then I saw that Ammy was on top of me. " Uhhhh..." She says blushing a lot. " I'm sorry I slipped." She says blushing and started getting off me. But then I unconsciously stopped her by grabbing her wrist. " Waka?" She asks worried. I look away and blush a little and then stand up. " Just giving you a boost.". " Thanks." She says back blushing while looking down a bit and smiling. Then she got up, but then I again, unconsciously still held her wrist and pulled her closer to me by her waist. " She blinked in confusion and said. " Wa... ka?".

Then I looked away again and blushed a bit. Then I edged closer to her with my eyes clothes. I opened one eye a bit and see Ammy had her eyes closed and she was edging to kiss me too, but she was blushing a little bit too. Then we kissed each other, which turned into a little make out session. It went on for about 2 minutes. Ammy pulled back gasping and blushing while looking down. " Shall we get to class?" I ask her while breathing a little bit. " ... Sure." She says back panting. Then I held out my hand and she took it kindly. And then we walked back. But as we were walking back, I heard Ammy grunt.

I looked behing her and see an arrow piercing near her arms on her right shoulder. " A-Ammy!" I exclaimed. " I-I'm fine don't wor- * cough*" She said back. Then Ammy coughed again, but now she coughed up blood. I looked behind us and see Nine getting ready to shoot another arrow. I growled at him, covering Ammy. He shot another arrow, and then I heard a gasp and than a growl. Ammy jumped over me, but when she was in mid-air, the arrow that Nine had shot had cut her. Ammy whimpered and then growled fiercely again. She ran full speed toward Nine. Then another arrow shot Ammy. Ammy back up a little then jumped up and flung her disc at Nine.

Nine then held his bruised cheek. The corner of his mouth was bleeding and his nose was bleeding a bit. The more the two fought, the more crimson fell on Ammy fur. Then Ammy knocked Nine out by taking out her glaive and slashing Nine crotch. I laugh at the sight. Then I noticed Ammy turn back to her normal self. Ammy had blood all over her. " Ammy, how are you able to transform in and out of okami form by yourself?" I ask running up beside her. " It only works when someone I care about gets or is going to get hurt. And..." Ammy says heaving. But after she said ' And...' she fell onto the grass, bleeding from cuts on her arms and legs and one on her cheek.

" Ammy!" I yelled. I carried Ammy all the way to the school building. I pushed through some random people and caught up with Sakuya, Oki, Sasuno, Shiranui, and Nechko. " What happened?" Sakuya shrieks. " Long story. I'll tell you at the nurse. Now come!" I sigh. I run full speed with my friends to the nurse. I bursted through the door yelling. " Kabegami! Ammy's down!". " W-What happened to Amaterasu?" The doctor says worried looking at Ammy. " Anyway, just put her on that bed." Kabegami continues pointing to the bed Ammy was in before. I set Ammy down and sit on the bed beside her. " Now can you tell us?" Oki says.

I sigh and explain. " Well... After we confessed our feelings for each other... Whoa!". " YOU AND AMMY CONFESSED FEELINGS?" Sakuya yells. I rub my ears and say. " Yes... Okay, then I went to class but then I heard a shriek from here and then ran back here. I found Kabegami and Ammy unconscious on the floor. Then I saw Evil Rao...". " Who's Evil Rao?" Sakuya and Shiranui ask. " She's just an evil version of Rao. The real Rao is trapped somewhere in the school. Anyway, I took Ammy outside to the Konohana Meadow and when we were walking back, Nine shot Ammy in the arm with an arrow. I went to protect her the second time, but then she transformed..." I explained. " Transformed? On her own? How can that be possible?" Susano asked. " Please just let me finish the story. As I was saying, she transformed and ended up getting hurt more. The more the two fought, the more Ammy's okami fur became more crimson. Finally when Nine was knocked out, Ammy explained how she was able to transform herself. Then she just fell on the grass." I explain. " So... How'd she transform?" Shiranui asks.

" She said if someone she cared about gets or was going to get hurt." I said. " So how's she going to heal?" Oki asks. I smile at the thought and then leaned down to kiss Ammy on the forehead. I heard some whistles and woots. Then the wounds on Ammy disappeared and she twitch her eyes and sighed before waking up and getting up. " Thanks, Waka." Ammy says smiling at me calmly. Then she edged closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. We both heard more whistles and woots and we both glared at them. They shrugged and asked. " What?". Then Sakuya and Shiranui just sigh annoyingly and exclaim. " Oh, come on! Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!". Then the chant was followed by the guys too.

We both shrugged and then kissed. We heard more whistles and woots except they were more louder this time. We stopped kissing and I saw Ammy look down a bit blushing while looking at me. I smiled calmly at her. I get up from the bed and held out my hand. Ammy took it and got up. Then I noticed Ammy's ears twitch. " You do know I can hear you, right?" She said annoyed. Shiranui and Sakuya looked up in confusion and then said. " Then what did we say?". " Something like this... _Looks like Waka and Ammy are boyfriend and girlfriend."_ Ammy said. Then Sakuya and Shiranui gaped in awe. " How did you-". " Ears." Ammy says pointing to her ears.

We joke about Evil Rao, Nine, and other random stuff. Then a random girl bumped into me. " Oh. Sorry." She apoligized. Then girl and medium long brown hair and had glasses. " It's okay. I'm Waka." I say. " I'm Kitsume. It's a please to meet you. Oh, I need to get to math class. See you later, Waka!" The girl calls out while running. We continued walking to our classes. Then we realized we've been out of class until lunchtime. Then I notice Ammy rustle into her bag and pull out two containers. She gave one to me and one to Oki. " Woo!" Oki exclaims. Then he did a really weird dance and we just raise out eyebrows and our smiles were crooked.

" What's this?" I ask. " Noodles. Now I got to go. Bye!" Ammy calls out to me. I wave goodbye to her and sigh. Then Oki, Susano, and Nechko come up behind me putting their elbows on my shoulder. " Looks like someone got bitten by the Ammy love bug." They say at the same time. I blush while looking at the container Ammy gave me. " Let's get to lunch. Come on." I say running. The guys run into the canteen with me. I spot Ammy and wave to her. She looks at me and then waves while smiling calmly. I sit down at an empty table with the guys and eat. " Wow, Oki you were right, these are good." I say to Oki. I finish eating the noodles and throw the container out.

I go out the lunchroom when suddenly someone pulled me against the wall. I then realized it was Evil Rao. She forced her lips onto mine, but then I pushed her away. I walked away huffing then Evil Rao pulled me back. She pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again. It was then when I saw Ammy outside the canteen. She was speechless with tears in her eyes. She looked down with her hands clutching into fists. She then ran away outside the school. " Ammy, wait!" I yell breaking the kiss. I pushed, well slammed, Rao against the other wall. I ran outside trying to find Ammy. I couldn't find her anywhere. Where could she be?

**This is done!**

**Waka: Ammy, where are you?**

**RxR**


	5. Will AmmyxWaka End?

**Chapter 5!**

**Note: Okami does not belong to me, story based on and fanfiction credit to **_**Celestial Academy.**_

_**( There's gonna be two Povs in this one)**_

_Previously on Celestial Brush Academy_

_I go out the lunchroom when suddenly someone pulled me against the wall. I then realized it was Evil Rao. She forced her lips onto mine, but then I pushed her away. I walked away huffing then Evil Rao pulled me back. She pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again. It was then when I saw Ammy outside the canteen. She was speechless with tears in her eyes. She looked down with her hands clutching into fists. She then ran away outside the school. " Ammy, wait!" I yell breaking the kiss. I pushed, well slammed, Rao against the other wall. I ran outside trying to find Ammy. I couldn't find her anywhere. Where could she be?_

...

Ammy's POV

As I walk out the canteen, I see Waka making out with Evil Rao. I gasped and tried to fight back my tears, but they fought back harder. Pretty soon I had a little bit of tears in my eyes. I looked down, clutching my fists. Then I ran outside the school and the school campus all the way home. I expected for this to happen, but why now? I reached my house and used the key to unlock the door as fast as I can. I went inside, locked the door, took off my shoes, and ran upstairs. I went inside my bedroom and locked the door too. I grabbed my manga _Sunrise Pop_( just for fun manga I made the cover for) by Hikari Izumaki ( now doesn't that sound familiar;Read A Possessed Singer to find out) and jumped onto the bed.

I pulled the covers over my head and laid on my belly. I took out my emergency keychain flashlight and turned it on. I went to where I was up to.

...

_The main character, Yuki Ishnida, was running into the girl's locker room, locking the door, and sobbing as she did that crying thing on the wall( like when you fall down slowly against the wall when you're crying sometimes). Then a spirit that looked a little like Sakuya but looked calmer and sweeter appeared in front of Yuki. The girl looked up and felt afraid and said. " A-Are you going to haunt me?". " Silly, I'm a spirit. Not a ghost. I'm Hazuki. Nice to meet you." The spirit said. Yuki calmed down and said. " I'm Yuki. What are you here for?"._

_" I'm on training. You see we're not regular plain old spirits. We're Ying Yang Love spirits. You know that necklace your mom gave you?" Hazuki asked. " Yeah. What about?" Yuki asked holding the necklace from her neck. " Your boyfriend, Kaito, has one too, right?" Hazuki asked again. " Yeah." Yuki replied. " He's all gothic and emo right?" The spirit asked again. " Yeah." Yuki answered. " His necklace has a half of the Ying Yang sign and that one's has a white dot and black surrounding it. Don't you get it? The white dot represents you, looking for his kind of light. His whole world and body is covered in darkness. Yours is the same but he's the black dot. You're the light surrounding him and protecting him." Hazuki explains._

_" If you won't stop him from being taken away from those girls, he's in big trouble. Those girls are dangerous. Being him, covered in darkness, he's going to agree with going with them. If you just cry and sob all day here, you're not going to make a difference for him. Deep inside he cares for you, but now, covered in darkness, he doesn't show it." Hazuki says. " So... I have to protect him? Look for the true light, pureness, and good in him?" Yuki asked. " You got that right." The spirit said. " But I can't... if those ninjas attack me, I can't fight back. I don't know how to fight." Yuki said looking at her necklace._

_..._

It was then when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Somebody said. " Ammy?". I noticed it was Waka's voice. I shove the book and keychain under my pillow and jammed my face into the pillow and scream. " What do you want?". " Look, just open the door." He replied. I huffed and stomped to the door and opened it. " Look Ammy, I'm sorry that-" And that was all he got to say because I interupted and snapped. " We ever became boyfriend and girlfriend and we should never speak to each again? Yeah, I totally agree. At first I thought you were different, but now I know you're like other guys who hits on every girl.". " I don't blame you." Waka replied looking away. And then I slammed the door in his face. I walked to my desk in my room and sat down. I took out some looseleaf and a pen.

I wrote:

...

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I, Amaterasu, must be excused from school for 3 months. I must avenge my parents while my pain and rage of anger goes on. Where I will be going? Sinshu Field. I must fight Orochi and finish what my parents couldn't do. Please do tell this to Ushiwakamaru, Oki, Susano, Nechko, Shiranui, and Sakuya. But not where I'm going. They must never find out. If I do not come back alive, please if you would like to, expel me from the school. I hope this is not an inconvience to you. I hope you understand what I'm going through and that I must finsh what my parents couldn't do._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Amaterasu_

_..._

I cried a little, took out my emergency pocket knife out and cut my thumb. I squeezed some drops of blood over spots on the letter. I took my cup of coffee. There was a little in it. I poured it on, let it dry, and then put it in an envelope. I ran out as fast as I can, careful not to bump into Waka. I made it to school and ran into the principal's office. " Amaterasu! What happened to your finger?" The principal asked me looking at my finger. " Here." I say giving her the letter. The principal opened it and read it. As he read it, his eyes widen and then he smiled calmly and pleasently. " I understand, Amaterasu. May good luck fall upon you. I pray for a safe return from you." He said putting the letting in his desk.

I run out the school and into my house. I shut the door. I take my fan menu, store with Holy Bones S, M, and L, Exorcism Slips S, M, and L, and other stuff I need for the trip. I go to my closet and take out my combat outfit. I take an extra combat outfit too. I put the fan in my outfit and head out the door. I run into the school. I saw Waka and huffed. He was about to wave at me but I pushed through him. I ran to the meadow Waka took me. My wolfly instincts told me that that was a shortcut to Sinshu Field. I ran past the meadow to Sinshu Field. I ran towards the Moon Cave. On the way, I saw a demon gate. I went through it and imps with guitars appeared. I growled and transformed.

I slashed the demons and they disappeared in a flash. I transformed back and the demon gate dispersed and I continued my journey. I made it to the Moon Cave and saw that the barrior was still dispersed. I went inside and into Orochi's inward cavern. A human figure with black hair and fiery red eyes showed itself upon me. " I had been waiting for you, Amaterasu." it said. " Orochi, you... became human?" I asked. " After all those years I've been looking for a reason of why you didn't like me. Now I've found the answer. I was a serpent, now I'm human." Orochi replied. " Well, I like you a bit now. Not like that... that..." I say. Then I started crying. I heard Orochi run up to me and say. " You don't need to say it, I know what he did to you.".

Orochi then hugged me and surprisingly, I hugged back. I cried in his arms, and he smoothed my hair. Why does everyone think that when we are crying we want flattered hair? Then what surprised me the most was when he was kissing me, I kissed back.

Waka's POV

After what Ammy said to me, I felt an empty void in my heart begin to grow. I didn't mean for that to happen. Maybe I should just leave her alone. As I walk back into the school, I heard the announcement say. " Ushiwakamaru, Oki, Susano, Nechko, Shiranui, and Sakuya come to the principal's office.". What did I and the others do? I saw the others who were called walk up to me. " Come on." Oki said. I followed them to the principal's office. " Amaterasu told me not to show you this but here." The principal said giving the envelope to me. The others edged up against me trying to look at the letter. The letter had coffee and blood stains on it. The letter read:

...

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I, Amaterasu, must be excused from school for 3 months. I must avenge my parents while my pain and rage of anger goes on. Where I will be going? Sinshu Field. I must fight Orochi and finish what my parents couldn't do. Please do tell this to Ushiwakamaru, Oki, Susano, Nechko, Shiranui, and Sakuya. But not where I'm going. They must never find out. If I do not come back alive, please if you would like to, expel me from the school. I hope this is not an inconvience to you. I hope you understand what I'm going through and that I must finsh what my parents couldn't do._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Amaterasu_

_..._

My eyes widen as I read. I dropped the paper and ran to my house. I got the stuff that I really need and headed out to Sinshu Field. Why would Ammy do something that could kill her? I reached Sinshu Field and the Moon Cave. I went in and found Ammy and a guy with long black hair and gleaming red eyes making out. " What are you doing to Ammy, you fucking son of a bitch?" I yell. The two looked up at me. " I'm not doing anything, you dickface." The guy said getting up. Then Ammy pulled the guy back down and said. " Orochi, calm down. I'll deal with this.". That's Orochi? Then Ammy got up and exclaimed. " What do you want Waka? I thought I said for us to never again speak to each other.".

" Look, what you saw wasn't really true. Evil Rao just forced me to kiss her." I said. " Pffttt. Yeah right." Ammy said crossing her arms and looking away. " Ammy, you've got to believe me." I pleaded walking to her. " Fine." Ammy said. Then she transformed and growled. " _I'll believe you if you attack me twenty times."_ Ammy's voice said. " Oh, you will." I say taking out my Pillow Talk sword. The wolf was fast, but I was faster. I eventually hit her 20 times in a row. The wolf transformed back and said while panting. " I still... don't believe... you.". My eyes widen as she said that, _but she just said-._ I had a bit a tears in my eyes but I smiled pleasently.

" Then I guess I'll go then." I say turning around and walked towards the exit. But as I was walking, something tugged on my shoulders. I noticed it was Ammy when she said. " But I do forgive you and love you.". I smiled calmly at her and she smiled back. We then looked into each others eyes and then kissed. We walked outside the cave, out of Sinshu Field and back to the Konohana Meadow. As we were walking, I took out Pillow Talk and bagan to play it. I stopped as the signal worked for Oki, Susano, Nechko, Shiranui, Sakuya, Kabegami, Miss Fuse, Hasugami, Chibiterasu, Kaguya, and Kurou appeared from hiding. " What's happening?" Ammy asked. I smiled calmly at Ammy and then kneeled down in front of her.

" Ammy, will you marry me?" I asked showing her the ring in a ring box. Ammy blushed madly and her tail was wagging fast. " Y-Yes..." She said while nodding as I put the ring on her ring finger. I noticed Ammy crying a little while smiling. I get up and hug her and say. " Ammy... I love you.". " I... love you... too." Ammy answered. Then we heard cheers and woots. We chuckle at each other a bit with our eyes closed cheerfully. Then I saw a lady with medium long black hair and some rice bales on her head. " Oh! Kushi!" Ammy exclaimed waving to the girl. The girl smiled and waved back.

Then I looked at Susano. His eyes were wide open and then he ran to Kushi. " Kushi! I've been looking for you everywhere! Why weren't you in your house when I came over?" He asked. " Susano, I'm either working on the fields, making the rice into sake, or tending my kimono shop." Kushi answered. Then Ammy ran to Kushi exclaiming. " Hey, Kushi. The kimono I bought from you, the accessories turned real.". " It wasn't my doing, it was DESTINY." Kushi said to Ammy. " Well, I kinda like this DESTINY." Ammy answered wiggling her ears. " That's why it was DESTINY." Kushi said. " O... kay. You're starting to freak me out.". Ammy twitched her eyebrow.

I smiled calmly seeing Ammy cheerful with Oki, Shiranui, Nechko, Susano, Kushi, Sakuya, and me. Somehow, something doesn't feel right...

**I'm done!**

**Waka: Heart Attack!**

**That's not going to happen!**

**Waka: Oh.**

**RxR!**


	6. The Fight Against Yami

**Chapter 6! * does funky dance***

**Waka: Stop that, you're freaking me out!**

**Okami doen't belong to me, fanfiction is based on and credit to the fanfiction Celestial Academy.**

_Previously on Celestial Brush Academy_

_Then I looked at Susano. His eyes were wide open and then he ran to Kushi. " Kushi! I've been looking for you everywhere! Why weren't you in your house when I came over?" He asked. " Susano, I'm either working on the fields, making the rice into sake, or tending my kimono shop." Kushi answered. Then Ammy ran to Kushi exclaiming. " Hey, Kushi. The kimono I bought from you, the accessories turned real.". " It wasn't my doing, it was DESTINY." Kushi said to Ammy. " Well, I kinda like this DESTINY." Ammy answered wiggling her ears. " That's why it was DESTINY." Kushi said. " O... kay. You're starting to freak me out.". Ammy twitched her eyebrow._

_I smiled calmly seeing Ammy cheerful with Oki, Shiranui, Nechko, Susano, Kushi, Sakuya, and me. Somehow, something doesn't feel right... _

...

Ammy's Pov

I was surprised when Waka porposed to me. I was so happy that I began to cry. I decided that we should have a pool party but I didn't have one. Then Oki said that he had a huge one, half the size of the canteen. " Wow, that's really big!" Sakuya exclaimed. Then we were all laughing. But then I noticed that Waka was laughing but looked uncomfortable. " Waka? What's wrong?" I asked him. " Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Waka smiled calmly but looks uneasy. " Baby, you could tell me. I trust you." I said. " I still can't tell you." Waka said looking away. I sighed then hugged and kissed him on the forehead and said. " Please, tell. I will do anything that will ease your pain.".

I look to see him blushing but still looking uneasy. " When you feel better meet me at my house, okay?" I said kissing Waka on the forehead again. I then let go of him and smile cheerfully. He smiles back but still looking uneasy. I wave bye to him and then run with the others. I have a really bad feeling about Waka... He won't tell me anything. " Shit! We missed like the entire day of school!" Sakuya yelled. " Eh eh eh. Sakuya, remember what I told you." Shiranui waved a finger. Then Sakuya's head dropped. " Never say bad words, it's unlady like.". " Good girl." Shiranui said patting Sakuya's head. Then I hear Sakuya just sigh.

" Guess ShiraShira does this to do all the time." Oki sweat drops and eyebrows twitching. " Oh shoot, I'm late for something." I say looking at my watch. " For what?" Nechko asks me. " Uhhhhh... Part-time at bakery! That's what!" I say laughing, sweat dropping anime style, and rubbing the back of my head. " Oh, right. Well, meet you at home! We've got some shopping to do, right Sakuya?" Shiranui said. I waved and ran off crying. _Nechko, Susano, Sakuya, Shiranui, Oki, Waka. I feel guilty of lying to you again._ I run home, change into a summer shirt and skirt, and grab of bottle of whiskey in the kitchen. I open the bottle and gulp some down. I huff and pant over the kitchen sink.

Whenever I drink, I feel relax and at ease. But still there was still an incomplete part in my life, and I needed someone to fill it. I finished the whiskey and fell down against the cabinet of the sink. I hiccupped and sighed. Though that still didn't fill the void in my life. I needed something more. I go upstairs and go get my bikini. It was a two-piece. It was white with red swirls and the bottom was a skirt that was white and red swirls. I wear it under a summer shirt and skirt. I go downstairs and make a lime magarita. I drink it and decide to make 6 more.

As I was drinking the last one, I see the door open. I didn't care much and kept drinking. I hiccup when I see that it's Waka, Sakuya, Shiranui. Sakuya and Shiranui gasped with wide eyes open, Waka only had his eyes wide open. They see the 5 empty cups and the empty bottle of whiskey. " Ammy!" Shiranui yelled running to me. " I feel really... really... weiiirrrrrd. Oh... I love you guys." I say unconsciously. I'm drunk so I say things without knowing. " Ammy, what happened? How many times have we told you before you even tried once to drink, we said ' Nothing good will come to you if you drink' !" Sakuya said shaking me. I laugh and hiccup a few times.

" Hehehehehe... you're angry..." I say laughing a little. " Ammy! Snap out of it!" Shiranui said taking her turn to shake me. I ignore them and continue drinking. When I finshed my last one, I reached to grab the Bug Light Beer bottle. As I grabbed it, Shiranui smacked my hand making the bottle land on the rug. I walk slowly and grab the bottle and open it. I gulp the whole thing down and drop the bottle. I then remembered that I had a secret passageway to a secret room that was luxurious. I run to my room, lock it, open the closet, go in, close the closet, and then crawl through the passageway. I reach the room and notice that it was still luxurious.

I turn on the television and grab a cask of eight-time brewed sake. I pour the whole thing into my mouth. I held my head from the dizziness from all the alcohol I've dranken. I notice something rustle in the passageway. Then I see Waka come out. I widened my eyes to see that he figured out my secret passage and room. " Waka, what *hic* are you *hic* doing here*hic*?" I say. " I came here to see you." He answered. " How'd you * hic* know how to * hic* get here?" I asked. " I'm God's Gift to Man." Waka pffted with eyes closed and shrugged. I roll my eyes and sighed. I grabbed the cask of sake next to me. " Ammy, what are you doing?" Waka asked me. I make a questioned face and put the cask on the table quickly.

I blushed and make a troubled face while putting my thighs together and legs apart and my hands on the knees. " N-n... nothing.". I look down and get up from the couch. I needed to do something. I jumped out a window when Waka wasn't looking. I transformed into a wolf and ran to Sinshu Field. I looked back and saw Waka running a yard away from me. I growled and run faster. I reached a Mermaid Spring and toss a Mermaid Coin in there. I used the spring to the nearest spring to Yami. I jump in and I pop like a few steps away from the ark Yami was on. I jump onto the ark and to my astonishment Waka was already there using Pillowtalk trying to attack the shell of Yami.

He struck the bottom but then his sword fell off the ark. He said. " Oh you're finally here. I thought I could defeat Yami before you came but I guess I was wrong.". Then I felt a ping in my body. I howled as the brush techniques of the gods were sucked out by Yami. I fell to the ground feeling weak and powerless. I saw with my barely opened eyes, Yami about to fire his laser at me. I couldn't move, so I just lied there. When Yami fired his laser at me, I braced myself for death. Then I felt nothing and find out that Waka was blocking the attack with his sword. " Do you remember, Ammy? I didn't meet you at the school. I met you over 200 years ago. We fought Orochi together. And yet there are many sins I have committed. "

I was trying to remember a eagle hat in my mind. I couldn't remember a eagle hat and blond hair from over 200 years ago. I laid there, thinking. Then with my barely opened eyes, I saw Waka struggling and being pushed back. Then his hat flew off. Then I barely saw it, but when his hat came off, Waka had long golden hair. I was surprised but I didn't worry about it much. He then said. " Amaterasu, I was touched by your patience. I told you that you should go banish evil and bring peace on the mortal world, you did but... Inside you were waiting for me all those times. But I have created just one sin that turned this world upside-down. I was the one who brought evil to the world. For it was I who brought the ark of Yamato!"

Then I could barely open my eyes but with the wink of my last sight, I saw Waka falling off the ark. I open my eyes wide and got up slowly. Thanks to Waka's faith in me, I still had some power. I growled fiercly at Yami. I dodged every attack he made on me. He was a sphere with golden lines and golden tentecles. I slowed time and used inferno on him. I attacked with thunder, slash, wind, rosaries, glaives, and reflectors. I beat him in that form, and I was sweating too. Then the sphere fell down. I defeated Yami, but that was too easy. Then I saw Issun in front of me. I growled and he said. " Way to go, furball. You know the drill.". I stomped with my left foot and swifted my head to the left, but then I saw Issun disappear.

I looked around and then howled, but lonely. Then by surprised, I felt Yami's golden tentecle grab me and slam me against the walls and then drop me. He then roared and sucked all my remaining power. I felt even more weak than I was before. _What's the point? I'll die either way if I fight or just stay here._ Then the ark turned dark. " _Bah_..._That furball is always spacing out, she can't get anything done without me." _I heard Issun say." _Is that doggy crying somewhere alone, sis? Is that why the sunshine has disappeared? *sob*" _I heard Camillia say. " _Could my saying that there was no such things as gods have caused this?" _Camille said. " _Snowy, the hole-digging king. I never dreamt that you were a god. You're going to make Hayabusa a nervous wreck if you don't get that sun shining again soon." _My neighbor's son, Mushi, said. " _Amaterasu, thanks to you the people of my village can protect our village by ourselves. But you must be strong and triumph over evil. For the Canine Warriors so dearly wish to see you once more!" _I heard Miss Fuse say. "_ Hmmm... That god was sure burning with passion. I dunno what happened, but if that mongrel doesn't come out of hiding, I'll have to send up a really big one to reignite that passion." _My old neighbor, Tama, said. "_ Ho! So that wolf was really a god? Perhaps I should have made an offering of my bamboo ware. It may be my fault that the sun has ceased to shine." _My other neighbor, Mr. Bamboo said. I then looked up into the sky.

_Normal Pov ( for now)_

_Around Kamui, Ryoshima Coast, Kamiki Village, Sparrow Santuary, Dragon Palace_

" Who had ever thought that that rascal was really Shiranui reborn!" exclaimed. " My, my. How that god loved my Cherry Cakes. Could this darkness be caused of hunger? " Mrs. Orange said. " *chirp*." Chun's dad, Jamba, chirped. " Uh-oh! The boss is... praying!" One of Jamba's underlings said. Then Kushi said. " Snowy... Did something happen to you? Why has the sun suddenly disappeared?". " Fido won't roll over and play dead for evil. No brother of mine would dream of that! * laugh* " Susano laughed. " Something in your brushwork touches the heart, Issun. You never abandoned your life as an artist after all. When one tries to master something, it ends in either success or failure. But it is in the attempt itself where you find the true value. Believe in your own power and walk your own path." Oki said. " Issun... I see you have finally heeded your calling. Your resolve is plain to see in your drawng. It has the power to move people's hearts, and inspire their faith in the gods! Amaterasu, their faith shall be your power!" Otohime said. " *laugh*. He did it! my grandson did it! Look at the spirit behind this beautiful brushwork! He truly deserves the title as **Celestail Envoy**! It's work like this that can show the true glory of the gods and guide people to the right path. There's one thing I'm sure of, Amaterasu. You've found a much better companion than I could ever be!" Issun's granddad, Isshaku, said. "Ok, everyone! I know it's kinda hard to see in this darkness, but get a load of my latest work! Issun the wandering artist presents his interpretation of the great god Amaterasu! Can you hear me, Ammy? You're not floundering about without me, are ya? You gotta pull yourself together! Even though you hate me, I hope this will make up for the trouble and we can finally be good friends. I finally chose my own path. And I have the resolve to see it through! I've started to roam the land as you missionary. But you gotta take care of things on your end, too! Don't look so sad. Just psych yourself up like we always did, remember? Oops, I almost forgot. Check these out, everyone! it's the great god Amaterasu descending from the heavens! Pretty good, huh?" Issun said.

_Yami's Platform_

_Ammy's Pov_

I looked down from the platform. I transformed to human for a little bit. I had on a battle kimono, easy to move in and punch and kick. I smiled a little with my eyes closed while crying a little, but I felt guilty inside. I found out that Issun was doing this all for me. And I've been a jackass to him. He was actually very nice to me. I should probably give him a second chance. "_ Ammy was smiling from the sky just a little while ago. Something musta disturbed the furball's concentration, though. That's why the world's gone dark. Without Ammy, we can't take a refreshing nap outdoors. Rice won't grow. Plants and flowers will wither. Laundry won't dry. Monsters will roam about like they own the place. In other words, our world will be a total mess! No one wants to live in a world like that! Especially me! So c'mon everybody! Let's join together to call upon the great god. Let's show Ammy that we truly believe! Put your hands together and pray."_ Issun said putting his hands together and head down. His hands began to light up. " _Let's make our gratitude obvious! I mean, we shouldn't pray only when we want something. We should also consider how the gods must feel once in a while. We should even take on some of their burden. If you pray with all your heart, maybe the sun will cheer up and show itself once again_, _lighting our world with its heavenly glow!" _Then everyone's hands started to glow as they prayed. " _After all, the best thing about the great god Amaterasu is that happy-go-lucky spirit! Right, Ammy? Answer if you can hear me, ya big furball!" _Issun said as the prayers floated up to the platform and into the dome-like ark.

I watched as the prayers float around me. One had came into me. Pretty soon, all of them were going into me. I watched as all the constellations started appearing again as more and more prayers went inside me. I glowed bright full of faith, power, and strength as the sun showed itself. That's right, I am the Rising Sun. As the sun showed, I saw that my body glowed bright and I didn't have my first disc, I had a disk called Solar Flare and white streams came from it _( Ammy transformed back to wolf form already. I didn't put it in because I was too lazy.)_. I had more markings my arm forehead, eyes, and neck. I had little tiny wings with curls on them and they had the same amount of red markings as my other body parts. I smirked and then howled( whatever the letter means at the ending when Ammy howls in Shiranui form before fighting Yami the last time).

Wait. I heard said that I was Shiranui reborn... Does that mean... I'm Amaterasu and Shiranui? Oh yeah... If I remember correctly, people kept saying that Shiranui looked exactly like me only older. I'm both me and her! Nevermind that now. I see Yami which his sphere was with red line and a gigantic hand had the red lines on it too. In the palm of that hand, laid a clear sphere, which held... Yami. Yami you are going to die, right here, right now. I charged at him. Just when he was going to slam me down with hs gigantic oversized hand, I slowed time and jumped out of the way. I kept on slashing the hand till Yami's ball came out of the hand.

I blew it somehwere far with wind and flamed it with Inferno. ( I'm gonna use all weapons here equipped.) My main weapon was Solar Flare while my Sub Weapons were Thunder Edge and Tundra Beads. I stabbed the ball with my glaive, whipped it with my rosary, and beated it down with the reflector. One more attack and Yami's gone. I smile as I made a cherry bomb which exploded and Yami was dead. I jumped up in glee as Yami's shell stumbled and fell down. I then saw Waka walk up the platform clapping. I thought. "_ What the fuck? I thought he was dead!". _He laughed. " Fantastique! Better than you ever fought before!". I transformed into a wolf and guarded Waka. _Wait, there's trouble somewhere._

Then I bark as a branch snapped and 3 imps fell down. " Get away from her!" Waka said taking out his flute. I transformed back to human, This time I was in my summer wear. " It's okay Waka these are my friends." I say. " Friends?" He asked me. " Waka, meet Fugaszo, Pimpo( sounds more like pimple), and Agazo." I say pointing to them. " Uhhh... Hey Ammy." Fugazo said. " Long time no see." Agazo said. " What cha been up to, Ammio?" Pimpo said. " Hey guys what's it been like 2 years?," I say. " Oh you guys have heard of Waka, right?". " Oh yeah, the half-baked prophet." Agazo said rubbing his head with a finger. " I didn't tell you that!" ( the transformations are going to take turns like first is Amaterasu then Shiranui and repeat.) I transformed and growled. Thne I leaped forward in front of them.

" W-We're sorry... but some tiny bug dude told us." Fugazo shook. I transformed back into human and looked down and clenched my fists. I wasn't going to be mean to him or anything, but just this once. " That... Issssunnnn..." I muttered. " Don't worry ma cherie." Waka said smiling and putting his hand on my shoulder. " Huh?" I asked. " Remember the engagement party? How would you guys like to come?" Waka asked the imps. " Oh, we don't have the time. We have our own party to attend to but just hook us up when you have the time." Pimpo said. Then the imps disappeared. I fell quiet as me and Waka walked to Oki's house. " Ma cherie, you've been quiet lately, usually you're more energenic." Waka said to me concerned.

" It's nothing." I say. How am I going to break it to him that... No I must push away that thought. Waka semed to have read my mind because he pinned me onto the ground and say. " Break what to me?". He had stern eyes that were scary now. I looked away closing my eyes and trying to squirm out of his hold. But I couldn't, he was too strong. And I have been exhausted since the Yami fight. If I transformed now, I would be Shiranui wolf form. Oops. " Why didn't you tell me right after the battle instead of right now, ma cherie!" He yelled. Then a pang went through my head. Then Waka let go of me and said. " Nevermind, and by the way, I'm inviting Issun.".

" You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." I said. Just then in my pain, I noticed Waka freeze and slam his head to his hand. Then he ran to Oki's house. I held my head grunting and growling. _Don't be so full of yourself that you've banished me, Amaterasu._ " Get out of my head! Rrrgh!" I bare my teeth noticing that it was Yami's voice. _Until further notice, you will be my servent of evil. If you disobey, every single being you love so dearly will die. _" Why makes you think I will obey you?" I grunted. I heard a smirk from Yami. _I have become human since you've kill me. I have many unbelievable powers that you don't know of. Now, come to the ark!_ " I can't! The ark disappeared since I killed you!" I screamed.

_Your friend's dad and his soldiers built me a new one._" What?" I screamed. _Don't ask, just come. Or your dearlings will die._ " Ughhh... Fine..." I sighed. _Good girl._ I rolled my eyes and said. " Whatever.". I called Waka and told him the engagement party will be postponed until further notice. Waka sighed and agreed. I followed Yami's directions to his new ark. I wonder what he looks like now. _Here you are._ I looked up and noticed it was half bad has I thought it would be. It was like a mansion. I walked up the flights of stairs. I felt as if my legs were gonna fall off. I sighed in relief as I made it to the entrance. I went through the door and gasped slowly. It was fantastic!

**I'm done with this chapter!**

**Waka: Hey I've got a secret to tell you. Wanna know?**

**Everyone except Waka: IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRR!**

**Waka: Okay... That was kinda harsh**

**RxR**


End file.
